Einhundert Bürstenstriche
by silverbullet27
Summary: Ein winziges Ficlet über die Bedeutung ordentlich gekämmter Haare, einem gepflegten Äußeren allgemein und... nun ja, einfach lesen ;


**Einhundert Bürstenstriche**

Autorin: silverbullet27

Rating: ab 6 Jahre

Genre: Humor - OS

Disclaimer: alle aus SGA wieder erkannten Figuren gehören MGM, 20th Century Fox, Mr. Wright, Mr. Cooper und wer auch immer noch Ansprüche angemeldet hat. Die Wraith-Namen sind den Legacy-Büchern von Jo Graham, Melissa Scott und Amy Griswold entliehen. Ich amüsiere mich nur ein bisschen mit den Figuren, staube sie ab, bringe ihre Haare etwas durcheinander und lege sie dann mit frisch geflochtenen Zöpfchen und Bärtchen wieder zurück in die Schublade, versprochen! Finanzielle Absichten? Nö, hab ich keine.

Mit einem leichten Seufzen griff er nach der Bürste, die vor dem Spiegel seines Quartiers auf einer Anrichte lag. Es war wichtig, dass er in seiner Position immer gepflegt aussah.

_Eins, zwei…_

Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, Schwäche zu zeigen. Mangelndes Interesse an seinem Äußeren deutete auf Nachlässigkeit hin, einer kaum zu verzeihenden… nein, einer unverzeihbaren Schwäche.

_Vierzehn, fünfzehn…_

Es war wichtig, das Haar ordentlich zu bürsten und mit mindestens einhundert Strichen zu glätten, so hatte man es ihn gelehrt. Damit es jenen seidigen Schimmer erhielt, um den ihn sicherlich so mancher beneidete.

_Dreiundzwanzig, vierundzwanzig…_

Während er kämmte, fiel sein Blick auf seine freie linke Hand. Kurz unterbrach er sein Ritual und warf einen weiteren Blick auf seine rechte: sehr gut. Gekürzt, bis zur Perfektion gefeilt und poliert. Ihm grauste vor schartigen Krallen, wie er sie schon von Zeit zu Zeit bei Einigen gesehen hatte. Er bürstete weiter und betrachtete sich dabei im Spiegel.

_Einundvierzig, zweiundvierzig…_

Kurz bleckte er die Zähne und begutachtete sie in der reflektierenden Glasfläche. Sauber, für sein Alter noch erstaunlich hell, aber nicht perfekt. Nun gut, daran würde er nun einmal nichts ändern können.

_Achtundfünfzig, neunundfünfzig…_

Vielleicht sollte er noch einmal einige Mimiken üben? Es war nie verkehrt, seine Untergebenen schon einzig mit einem Blick in ihre Schranken zu weisen. Worte verfehlten so oft ihre Wirkung… obwohl er ein Meister der Worte war.

_Zweiundsiebzig, dreiundsiebzig…_

Je länger er bürstete, desto mehr beschäftigte er sich mit den Haartrachten, die andere zur Schau stellten. Da gab es Zöpfe, dicke Haarkordeln, diejenigen, die offensichtlich nie einen Kamm besessen hatten – oder ihr zotteliges Aussehen für besonders verwegen hielten. Geringschätzig verzog er die Mundwinkel. Derjenige, an den er zuletzt gedacht hatte, war ein ausnehmend guter Krieger und Anführer. Aber es mangelte ihm an Respekt, den er gleichzeitig von den ihm Untergebenen einforderte. Was für ein Widerspruch in sich… und doch war jener loyal und wusste, was er tat.

_Einundachtzig, zweiundachtzig…_

Er verspürte Hunger – wie wohl derzeit jeder um ihn herum. Aber darauf konnte er jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen. Die Zeit für eine Stärkung rückte näher, aber noch war er mit anderem beschäftigt.

… _neunundneunzig, einhundert!_

Zufrieden legte er die Bürste beiseite, setzte seine Brille auf, zog seine Uniform glatt und warf einen letzten, prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel. Ja, Richard Woolsey war ein Mann von gepflegtem Äußeren, hervorragenden Manieren und hielt sich immer streng an die Vorschriften. Was machte es da schon aus, wenn sein ehemals so prächtiges Haar im Laufe seines Lebens immer spärlicher wuchs. Er würde es weiterhin pflegen. Jeden Morgen. Noch bevor er zum Frühstück aufbrach. Hoffentlich hatten die Kantinenangestellten mittlerweile das Rührei zubereitet. Wenn er sich beeilte, würde er noch etwas von dieser Köstlichkeit ergattern können…

An einem anderen Ort dieser Galaxie erklärte ein Wraith namens Dust seinem _Bruder_ Quicksilver, dass sie den neuen Herrscher über Atlantis „Hairy" nannten – ein Witz, wie ihn die Wraith liebten, denn dieser Mann war hässlich und beinahe kahl.

**ENDE**

A/N: Ein Schelm, der Böses dabei denkt!

Letzteres Gespräch ist nachzulesen im zweiten Legacy-Band „The Lost" von Jo Graham und Amy Griswold, S. 67 ;)


End file.
